Helden
by Piwy
Summary: Porque todos podemos ser héroes, aunque sea por un día. Y ellos eran los héroes del otro. S&S.
1. Chapter 1

¿Entraron a leer este fic pese al pésimo summary? Wow... que valientes. En ese caso, espero que no se decepcionen mucho (xD) Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**Helden**

Era tarde. Bueno… Tarde para Sakura. A estas horas ella estaría con su familia, o en su cama viendo televisión o, tal vez, jugando con su mascota, Kero. Pero no. Estaba bajo una fría noche, frente a una casona deteriorada por los años, a las afueras de Tomoeda.

La casona en particular era conocida por la gran mayoría de los chicos de la universidad. Se podía decir que si querías una experiencia "extrema", ese era el lugar indicado. ¿Quieres buena música? Toda la noche ¿Quieres Alcohol? Te lo dan por litros ¿Quieres drogas? Encontrarás de todas las clases para todos los bolsillos.

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que hacía la buena e inocente Sakura ahí? Por un momento ella misma se cuestionó eso.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que no debí haberte traído aquí – Dijo Eriol con clara preocupación en su voz – Siento que Shaoran me va a matar cuando se entere. Eso por mínimo.

_Shaoran. _Por él Sakura estaba aquí. Por él sentía el frío calar hasta sus huesos. Por él, lo más seguro, se metería en problemas. ¿Acaso no todo amigo haría eso?

- Si te hace sentir mejor, en el caso de que no me hubieras contado, yo te hubiera matado, Eriol

- Esto me pasa por mi sentido de la caballerosidad – Repuso el joven lamentando con la cabeza

Rápidamente se acercaron. La música sonaba varios decibeles más de lo que la policía permitía en Tomoeda. Pero los policías aprendieron que ir a lidiar con la gente que estaba dentro de la casona era una perdida de tiempo. Más de la mitad de los hombres y mujeres que bailaban, tomaban o se drogaban en ese lugar no les interesaba un arresto más.

En el patio delantero había uno que otro grupo de amigos sentados en el pasto fumando o con varias botellas de cerveza a su alrededor. Si se prestaba atención a los sectores con más oscuridad se podía ver a varias parejas besándose o tocándose mucho más allá de lo que Sakura había visto antes. Es más, la chica estaba segura que lo que había detrás de unas bancas era un trío.

- Apúrate Sakura – Gritó Eriol tratando de superar a la música – Mientras más rápido lo encontremos más rápido nos iremos.

Pero la parte exterior de la casona era sólo un preámbulo. Dentro las cosas eran mucho más caóticas. La iluminación era escasa, tratar de caminar a través del tumulto y uno que otro tipo tirado en el suelo era toda una proeza y la visión se perdía por tanto humo. El olor era un cuento aparte. En especial porque todos eran desconocidos y muy desagradables para Sakura.

- Vamos a las escaleras – Propuso Eriol - Desde ahí veremos todo el salón.

Fue inevitable para Sakura no toser un poco. Sentía estar ahogándose dentro de una caja mientras era consumida por el fuego.

Con uno que otro empujón llegaron a la escalera. Desde ahí se podía apreciar otra panorámica. Por un lado mucha gente bailando y riendo. Lo estaban pasando muy bien. Por el otro, varios jóvenes tomando cerveza y fumando marihuana. Sin embargo, a Shaoran no lo encontraron por ninguna parte.

- Debe estar en el segundo piso – Dijo Sakura tras unos minutos

- Puede ser, pero aún falta la cocina y algunas piezas más. Sin olvidar el patio trasero.

- ¿Adónde vamos primero?

- No. Creo que mejor idea es que tú vayas arriba y yo me quede a registrar abajo. Nos juntamos en la salida.

Con tal acuerdo, se separaron.

El segundo piso no estaba tan distinto que el primero. Aunque éste tenía varias habitaciones más. Eso iba a complicar un poco más las cosas a Sakura ya que tendría que darse el trabajo de entrar a cada pieza arriesgándose a encontrar cosas que, lo más probable, no quisiera ver.

Respiró profundo y se obligó a recordar el porque estaba en el lugar más anárquico de toda la ciudad.

Todo por Shaoran. Todo por su héroe de infancia.

Se habían conocido hace varios años atrás. Sakura apenas tenía 7 años y Shaoran 12. Ella estaba jugando en el parque, alejada de la mirada de su madre. Él jugaba fútbol en el mismo lugar. Ella se adentró en los árboles pese a desconocer el lugar. A él se le escapó la pelota hacia los matorrales. Ella cayó dentro de un agujero. Él la rescató al escuchar su llanto desesperado.

Desde ese momento Shaoran y Sakura fueron inseparables. Pese a la diferencia de edad, los dos lograron restarle importancia a los 5 años que los separaban.

¿Podía Sakura recordar algún momento sin él? Muy difícil. Cuando quería jugar, él estaba ahí. Cuando quería salir a caminar, él la acompañaba. Cuando se perdía, él la guiaba. Cuando caía, él la levantaba. Cuando lloraba, él la consolaba.

¿Cuándo fue que la tragedia comenzó?

Ah… Ese fatídico día.

Shaoran nunca fue bueno mostrando sus sentimientos. Sakura era demasiado despistada como para observar más atentamente a su amigo. Por eso, cuando se dio la noticia de que el matrimonio Li se divorciaba, fue todo un golpe.

Aunque eso no era lo peor. Shaoran se iba con su madre a los Estados Unidos.

Sakura nunca había llorado tanto en su vida. O, al menos, nunca había sentido tanto dolor. Era como ver a su hermano irse a un largo viaje y saber que nunca volvería. Sin embargo, lo último era verdad. Ielan Li afirmó que nunca volverían. El corazón de Sakura se partía en mil pedazos. Y, aún así, su amigo estuvo con ella para consolarla.

Shaoran se fue una semana antes del cumpleaños número 14 de Sakura.

Trataron de mantener contacto. Y por al menos un año funcionó. Pero con el tiempo se perdió cualquier comunicación. Las cartas que enviaba Sakura no tenían respuesta. Muchas veces trató de llamar por teléfono, pero nunca hubo buenos resultados. Ya al tercer año simplemente decidió seguir. No olvidando, claro. Pero aceptando que su amigo tenía otra vida lejos de ella y que necesitaba dejar el pasado atrás.

En los siguientes años todo transcurrió normalmente. Sakura se graduó (Con muchos honores en distintos deportes) y entró a una universidad. Su círculo de amigos no era amplia, pero eran personas buenas y confiables y la relación con sus padres era amena y cariñosa.

Por otro lado, no tomó mucho tiempo en que los hombres se dieran cuenta de que la menor de los Kinomoto se había transformado en una bella dama. Sakura salió con uno que otro chico, aunque, oficialmente para sus padres, tuvo sólo un novio. Era una relación muy afectuosa, pero llegó a un punto donde él le pidió a Sakura más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar. Así que terminaron.

Sin embargo, eso no afectó mucho a Sakura. Ahora ella podría enfocarse más en sus estudios.

De esa forma llegaron las fechas de los intercambios universitarios. Ocurrían una vez al año y sólo los mejores de las clases podían optar a ellas. No es que Sakura quisiera participar, pero era un gran acontecimiento. Jóvenes de todas partes llegaban. Así, los estudiantes locales podían cambiar de país por un año con un chico extranjero.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio.

Tomoyo dijo que no era extranjero. Su cara no parecía ser la de un americano. Sin embargo, Eriol le recordó que América se componía de muchos orígenes, así que no era tan raro.

Aún así, resaltaba entre la multitud. Su vestuario oscuro y su mirada penetrante incitaban a la curiosidad, el misterio y el peligro. Era alto y con la suficiente masa muscular como para enfrentarse en cualquier pelea que quisiera sin ser fácilmente derrotado. Todo en él parecía ser un riesgo. Y no debían olvidarse de la inteligencia, porque si estaba ahí significaba que era uno de los mejores.

No. No era el tipo de persona a la que uno se acercaría. A menos, claro, que tengas preferencia por los chicos malos.

- Vamos – Dijo Tomoyo – Llegaremos tarde a clases.

Pero Sakura no escuchó. Su mente estaba concentrada en ese chico tan peculiar. Casi con miedo, comenzó a acercarse sin escuchar a Tomoyo o Eriol o a cualquiera de sus amigos que la llamaban. Era demasiado irreal, demasiada ilusión, que fuera _él._

Caminó a través de los demás jóvenes hasta que estuvo a metros. Él aún no la veía, observaba algo en dirección contraria, por lo que Sakura no pudo ver sus ojos. Sabía que, lo más probable, estuviera equivocada. Pero algo en lo más interno de su ser le daba esperanzas.

De repente, él se volteó. Y Sakura pudo al fin ver.

Al menos algo seguía igual. Esos ojos ambarinos aún no perdían su fuerza, su intensidad. A veces, en noches de pesadilla, Sakura sólo necesitaba vislumbrara esos ojos para tranquilizarse. Ahora no había más duda.

Sin ninguna palabra, Sakura lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Los observadores estaban asombrados. ¿La buena Sakura conocía a tan extraño joven? Pareciera sí.

- Volviste… - Susurró Sakura en su pecho.

Shaoran sonrió y la estrechó más a él en respuesta.

- ¡Hey! ¡Preciosura! – Gritó alguien desde el fondo del pasillo - ¿Buscas compañía?

Sakura se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Necesitaba apurarse. Por el bien de Shaoran y por el propio.

Una a una comenzó a ver cada pieza. Algunas puertas estaban abiertas, en otras se veía forzada a indagar. Cuando llegó a un baño, vio como una chica se inyectaba algo en su brazo. Al lado había otra mujer vomitando. Por unos segundos Sakura quiso ayudarla, pero recordó donde estaba. En esta casona se debía ser fuerte para sobrevivir. O muy débil.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – Se acercó un chico algo más bajo que Sakura. Tenía los ojos muy rojos – Tengo de la buena – Sacó unos sobres con cocaína – Están a buen precio.

- No – Respondió lacónicamente la chica.

Ya no quedaba mucho del pasillo. Sólo dos piezas más. Entonces, Shaoran debía estar abajo. De todas formas, Sakura tenía que asegurarse de que él no estuviera ahí, por lo que abrió otra puerta más. Dentro de la pieza habían tres hombres.

Uno de esos tipos, el más fornido, la miró extrañado. Los tres jugaban cartas.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? – Preguntó el que se veía más joven

- Sí – Respondió Sakura sinceramente

- ¿Está aquí lo que buscas?

- No – Y se dio vuelta para salir del lugar

- ¡Espera! – Gritó uno de los hombres pero Sakura no se quedó a averiguar quien.

Por primera vez en toda la noche la chica se percató realmente donde estaba. El miedo comenzó a invadirla pero no lo permitió. Su instinto le decía que huyera, pero no se dejo llevar por la adrenalina.

Entonces, recordó que Shaoran entró al mundo de las drogas para huir. Al menos, eso le había dicho él a ella.

No tomó mucho tiempo en que Sakura se percatara de que algo no andaba bien con su amigo. Primero, pensó que era culpa de todos esos años en que estuvieron alejados. Tal vez a Shaoran le tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse de nuevo a Tomoeda.

Error. Pero Sakura no se alejó. Quería ayudarlo. Quería salvarlo. ¿Idealista? Quizás. Pero lucharía hasta lograrlo.

Con el pasar de los meses logró un gran avance. Es más, había superado sus expectativas. O eso creía.

Sin embargo, la verdad era otra. Al menos aceptaba que Shaoran fue un gran actor para fingir mejoría enfrente de ella.

Finalmente lo supo todo. A Eriol le había costado guardarle el secreto, pero terminó contándole. ¿Mejoría? ¡Ja! Ninguna. Pese a que Shaoran le había prometido a Sakura que dejaría las drogas, no había cumplido su promesa.

Saber que él estaba en esta casona era la prueba de ello. Y eso le estaba doliendo en el alma como nada en el mundo.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Exclamó alguien - Sakura Kinomoto aquí… ¿Quién lo diría?

De forma automática, Sakura se dio vuelta hacia la voz. De inmediato se arrepintió. Encontrar a Tetsu ahí simplemente significaba problemas.

- ¿Cuándo fue que comenzaste a rebelarte, Sakura? Me hubieras dicho para acompañarte.

- No fastidies – Respondió evasivamente la chica dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Shaoran no estaba en el segundo piso.

- No tan rápido, señorita – Tetsu la tomó del brazo – No hay ningún apuro – Su voz cambió a un coqueto murmuró y sonrió cínicamente – Aún hay tiempo para divertirnos.

- Suéltame – repuso Sakura tratando de mantener la calma.

- Oh, así que aún te queda algo de puritana. No te preocupes, yo me encargo de cambiar eso. Esta noche, si quieres.

- Me está doliendo el brazo y me esperan abajo. Ahora Tetsu, suéltame.

- Creo… - El chico se acercó a Sakura - … que no. – Y la besó.

Oficialmente Sakura estaba en problemas. Los labios de Tetsu se pegaron a los suyos de forma violenta y sin cuidado. ¡Dios, que asqueada se sentía! Quería gritar, pero no podía. Trató de empujarlo, pero Tetsu le ganaba en fuerza. El miedo que tanto esfuerzo le había tomado esquivar inundó su cuerpo de golpe.

Pero el martirio duró poco. Demasiado poco para la felicidad de Sakura

En cosa de segundos Tetsu se apartó de la chica bruscamente y fue golpeado contra una pared. Incluso el ambiente se silenció. Sakura estaba demasiado aturdida para poder distinguir caras, pero sí pudo escuchar.

- Tetsu, ¿Molestando otra vez? – Dijo una voz calmadamente.

No necesito más. Sakura supo que era Shaoran. Otra vez la había salvado.

- No, no… No sabía… - Tetsu comenzó a tartamudear, pero Sakura no estaba segura si era por el nerviosismo o por la falta de aire. Shaoran lo tenía agarrado del cuello y un par de centímetros elevado del suelo

- ¿Qué no sabías? ¿Qué Sakura estaba conmigo?

- ¿Contigo? – La cara de Tetsu comenzaba a enrojecerse más y más – No, no sabía.

- Parece que no sabes nada hoy. ¿Hay algo que sepas?

- No… - Ahora su cara comenzó a tornarse morada – Me cuesta… Me cuesta… - Shaoran lo soltó repentinamente y Tetsu cayó al suelo

- Debería golpearte – El ambarino miró a los demás personas que observaban - ¿Creen que se merece una golpiza?

Algunos espectadores gritaron que sí. Una pelea siempre era entretenida. Otros miraban con miedo. Sakura no estaba segura porque, pero podría apostar que le temían a Shaoran. El ambarino volvió a dirigirse a Tetsu

- Nadie intercede por ti – Shaoran negó con la cabeza fingiendo pesar - Creo que necesitas amigos.

- Tu tampoco los tienes – Repuso con toda la dignidad que pudo Tetsu

- Puede ser. Pero, a diferencia mía, tu los necesitas en este momento. – Sakura pensó lo mismo. Shaoran era al menos una cabeza más alto que Tetsu y, definitivamente, poseía mucha más masa muscular.

- ¡Vamos! – Gritó alguien - ¡Se merece un golpe!

- ¡Sí…! ¡Por meterse con tu chica! – Gritó otra persona.

- Escucha, Tetsu – Murmuró Shaoran tranquilamente – El público aclama tu sangre.

- Shaoran… - Comenzó Tetsu a rogar con su voz y mirada. El ambarino sonrió

- Eres patético. Aún más que yo – Shaoran se dio vuelta y miró a Sakura. Y al fin la chica se pudo percatar de la furia que corría por las venas de su amigo. Tal vez no lo demostraba, pero sus ojos decían mucho más – Agradece a Sakura, Tetsu. Por ella no te quitaré los dientes en este momento.

Sin esperar respuesta, Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y la tomó de un brazo. La chica se dejó llevar por él y, empujando a los jóvenes que se habían reunido a ver el espectáculo, pronto llegaron a las escaleras.

- Más le vale a Eriol que esté en la puerta. Fue él el que te trajo, ¿No? – Preguntó Shaoran a Sakura

- Sí

- Maldito imbécil

- Yo le pedí que me trajera

- Y él debió haberse negado – Cuando llegaron al primero piso Shaoran se detuvo y miró a la chica directamente a los ojos - ¿Sabes que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado?

- Yo… - Comenzó a balbucear Sakura

- El muy bastardo te habría metido a alguna pieza y te habría violado. Y nadie te hubiera ayudado porque en esta mierda de casa a nadie le importas – Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a nublarse. Debía aceptar esa realidad. Pero no permitió que ninguna lágrima cayera - ¿Te das cuenta del peligro en que te metiste?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Shaoran? – La pregunta descolocó al ambarino

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Sí… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué frecuentas esta casa? Y no me digas que no lo haces porque vi como te miraban esos tipos y te conocían.

- Sakura, yo… - Partió a explicar el ambarino, pero la chica lo detuvo

- No. Cambio la pregunta. Dime, Shaoran, ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste creer que te estabas alejando de las drogas cuando no lo hacías? – El chico bajó la mirada y respiró profundo. Después de unos segundos levantó la cabeza.

- Sakura, sé que mentí, pero…

- ¡Shaoran! – Gritó Tetsu desde arriba - ¡Shaoran! – El ambarino rodó los ojos

- ¿Qué diablos quieres ahora, hijo de perra?

- Es imposible. – Tetsu llegó hasta las escaleras. Varias personas se dieron vuelta a ver que pasaba.

- ¿Qué es imposible?

- Que Kinomoto esté contigo. Tú eres igual a mí y Sakura ya me rechazó. ¿Por qué ella andaría con contigo?

- Te daré la razón en algo – Repuso tranquilamente Shaoran - No sé que diablos hace Sakura conmigo. Pero te equivocas en lo primero. No soy igual a ti.

- ¡Ja! ¡Claro que eres igual a mí! – Contraatacó Tetsu – Igual de perdido, igual de infeliz. Los dos somos casos perdidos y nos pudrimos en alcohol, drogas y sexo.

- Oh, pero sí hay diferencia entre nosotros – El ambarino comenzó a contar con los dedos -¿Perdido? No lo niego. ¿Infeliz? Definitivamente. ¿Caso perdido? Tal vez estoy aún más jodido que tu. ¿Alcohol? Como si fuera agua. ¿Drogas? Por algo estoy aquí – Shaoran detuvo su conteo – Ahora, ¿Sexo? Por lo que vi arriba mi idea de sexo difiere de la tuya. Yo jamás, en mi puta vida, he forzado a una mujer. ¿Y tu, Tetsu?... ¿A cuántas has forzado?

Desde el comedor algunos tipos comenzaron a pifiar a Tetsu, otros le tiraron algunas botellas. Sakura no fue capaz de describir lo que el rostro de Tetsu expresaba, pero era algo que sobrepasaba la ira. Shaoran lo había humillado ya dos veces en la misma noche.

- Pruébalo – Desafió Tetsu

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que ella va contigo por su cuenta. Que lo hace bajo todas sus facultades sanas.

- Eres un pésimo perdedor, Tetsu.

- Simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza que ella esté contigo cuando yo la cortejé meses – Shaoran miró de inmediato a Sakura en busca de una respuesta

- Oh, no me mires así – La chica levantó las manos en signo de inocencia – Lo rechacé.

- ¿Celoso? – Repuso Tetsu sonriente.

- ¿De ti? Ni por asomo.

- Vamos, pruébalo. Pruébame de que ella va contigo lúcidamente.

- No necesito probarte nada.

- Eres un mentiroso hijo de puta – Tetsu volvió a recobrar su humor - Y tu, Kinomoto, me has decepcionado.

A Sakura no le importaba la opinión de ese idiota, pero Shaoran no podía dejarlo pasar. Sin dejar de mirar a Tetsu, el ambarino comenzó a acercarse al oído de la chica. Para asombro de ella, él apretó suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha con sus dientes y le susurró.

- Confía en mí. Déjate llevar.

Sin esperar respuesta, Shaoran comenzó a bajar sus labios por el cuello de Sakura. Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. No supo si fue porque llevaba meses sin que nadie la tocara o porque jamás la habían besado así, tan lentamente, con tanta paciencia. Daba la impresión de que Shaoran se estaba dando el tiempo de besar cada centímetro de su piel.

Una de las manos de él tomó su cintura. La otra se fue hasta su cuello. Se separaron y se vieron fijamente. Esa fue la perdición de Sakura. Esos ojos ambarinos que parecían escarbar en lo más hondo de ella. Y se dejó llevar.

Shaoran bajó su cabeza y la besó. No se parecía en nada al beso de Tetsu. Este era indagador, como si pidiera permiso para poder pasar más allá de sus labios. Lamió dulcemente, mordió un poco, hasta que la chica se abrió. Después, su lengua entró en su boca de forma demandante. Y ella le dio todo lo que tenía.

Sakura se olvidó de donde estaba. Se olvidó de las personas que observaban. Se olvidó de todo. Simplemente estaban ellos dos. Rápidamente llevó sus brazos a los hombros de Shaoran y con sus manos comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Lo atrajo más a ella.

¡Oh, que delicia! Sakura no recordaba haberse sentido así antes. Quería pegarse cada vez más a él. Sintió que su cuerpo subía su temperatura. ¿Por qué se había puesto tanta ropa?

No se percató del momento en que Shaoran metió su mano por debajo de su blusa. Era una sensación cálida, exquisita. Su mano contra su piel hacía que perdiera lo poco de control que le quedaba. Hubo un instante donde su conciencia quiso aparecer. Sakura no la tomó en cuenta. No era capaz de pensar. En este momento sólo estaba hecha para sentir.

Fue inevitable para ella no hacer un puchero cuando Shaoran finalmente se separó. De inmediato él se dirigió a Tetsu.

- ¿Suficiente para tus escépticos ojos?

Tetsu lo observó con odio y se dio vuelta. Los demás jóvenes aplaudieron ante el espectáculo. Llevaban tiempo sin ver una pelea así. Pero Sakura sólo estaba concentrada en Shaoran. Oh, ¿Qué había hecho?

Shaoran no la miró. Simplemente la volvió a tomar del brazo y la llevó a las afueras de la casa. Eriol estaba ahí, como lo habían acordado.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Por qué demorabas tanto? Ya iba a entrar de nue… - Eriol no alcanzó a completar lo que estaba diciendo a ver la cara de enojo de Shaoran – Veo que lo encontraste.

- Sí, y menos mal que me encontró ella, porque a ti te hubiera golpeado. Y no lo hago ahora porque necesito a alguien que lleve a Sakura a su casa.

- ¿Tú no vienes? – Preguntó la chica

- No – Respondió a secas el ambarino

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque tengo asuntos que arreglar.

- ¿Asuntos? Oh, vamos Shaoran. Volvamos a casa.

- No – Volvió a repetir el ambarino. Ahora Sakura fue la que comenzó a enojarse.

- Nada más vinimos aquí para buscarte.

- No era necesario. Sé cuidarme.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo irónicamente la chica. Ahora sí que estaba furiosa.

- Sí – Bien, Sakura había llegado a su límite.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tetsu sí tiene razón en algo. Sí eres un mentiroso hijo de puta. El más falso que he conocido – Esas palabras asombraron a Shaoran. Nunca había escuchado a Sakura hablar así.

- No entiendes. No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que me pasa

- Me da igual ahora. Antes me hubiera esforzado por tratar de entender. Ahora no me importa. _Tú_ no me importas – Esas palabras fueron como latigazos para el ambarino.

- Sakura, va más allá de mi control.

- No, no lo va. Tú eres el que no quiere controlarlo. Aunque ahora ya no me interesa. Vuelve a esa casona y púdrete en ella. Y nunca más te vuelvas a acercar a mí. No mientras sigas en esto.

- Sakura… - Partió a hablar Shaoran, pero ella no lo escuchó, sino que se dio vuelta y se dirigió a Eriol

- Vamos, estoy cansada.

Sakura no volvió a mirar atrás. Pero Eriol sí pudo ver a Shaoran. Y tuvo lástima, porque ya no había ningún rastro de enojo en su rostro. Sino un gran dolor.

* * *

Notas del autora (Sí, aún está viva):

Tanto tiempo! Como extrañaba esto. Pero sin tiempo no podía hacer mucho. Y aún sigo facinada con el new look de fanfiction xD

Al menos cumplí algo. Volvió a los fics cortos. Este no es One Shot, sino un Two Shot (Si es que existe eso). Por tanto, sólo tendrá dos capítulos. Originalmente iba a ser un One shot, pero me iba a salir muy largo. No es que al leerlo sea largo, sino al escribirlo. Y si es muy largo me aburro. Y si me aburro lo dejo. Y si lo dejo nunca lo publico xP

¿Qué es Helden? Significa Héroes en alemán. La idea del fic la saqué de dos frases de la canción Helden de Apocalyptica. (Que, en realidad, es un cover de la canción Heroes de David Bowie) Una es: _Nadie nos da una oportunidad pero podemos triunfar para siempre. Y somos héroes por un día. _Y la otra (Mi favorita): _Los disparos rasgan el aire, pero nos besamos como si nada ocurriese. _¿Cómo mierda esas dos frases terminaron convirtiéndose en esta historia? No tengo idea. Pero en mi cabeza funcionaron. Sé que ahora no tiene mucho sentido, pero en el próximo capítulo estas dos frases, más lo del summary, van a ser importantes. De forma metafórica (No sabría como poner literalmente lo de las balas a menos que esté en una guerra), pero importante.

¿Cuándo actualizo el próximo capítulo? Espero que antes de que se acabe el año. Esa es mi meta =D

¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Vuelvo a mi letárgo? Cualquier cosa lo acepto. Y por las faltas de ortografía, basta con decir que en este momento son las 5:12 de la mañana ¬¬

Nos vemos!

Good night and good luck!


	2. Chapter 2

**Helden: Capítulo 2**

- Me pregunto si se puede morir de calor – Se quejó Naoko mientras movía un libro de un lado a otro para echarse aire en el rostro – porque creo que seré la prueba de ello.

- Hoy no ha estado tan mal – respondió Chiharu – Anteayer realmente fue insoportable. Pero hoy el día está más fresco.

- Me da igual si el día es más fresco o no – Naoko detuvo el movimiento del libro y miró al cielo – Es impresionante lo caluroso que están los días cuando estamos sólo a fines de mayo. ¿Te imaginas como será Julio?

- Peor que ahora, probablemente – concluyó Tomoyo – Es mejor que nos apuremos en llegar a la Universidad. No queremos que Naoko pruebe si se puede morir o no de calor.

Naoko sabía que lo último fue dicho como broma, pero no dijo nada. Sakura sólo sonrió ante el comentario y soltó unos botones de su blusa. Hoy era definitivamente una calurosa mañana de mayo.

Ya estaban a finales del año académico. En tres semanas más partirían las vacaciones de verano y se avecinaban semanas de muchos estudios, exámenes y trabajos. Era por ello que las cuatro amigas se dirigían a la Universidad. Naoko debía juntarse con unos compañeros para terminar un ensayo, mientras que Chiharu tenía clases. En tanto, Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigían a la biblioteca para pedir unos libros. De todo el año, esta era la época que más disgustaba a Sakura.

- Bien, acá las dejo chicas – dijo Chiharu al llegar a la Universidad – Mi clase parte en 15 minutos más.

- ¿Te diriges a la Facultad de Diseño? – preguntó Naoko

- Sí.

- Perfecto, te acompaño entonces. Me debo juntar con mis compañeros al lado de esa Facultad.

- Entonces, nos vemos más tarde – repuso Sakura - ¡Suerte a ambas!

- Gracias, Sakura – respondió Chiharu y se alejó con Naoko.

- Ya quiero llegar a la biblioteca – comentó Tomoyo mientras ella y la esmeralda se fueron en la dirección opuesta a la de sus amigas – Te apuesto a que está muchísimo más fresco allá de lo que está aquí afuera.

La biblioteca era uno de los edificios más grandes y antiguos de la Universidad. Estaba al medio del recinto y a su alrededor habían sectores verdes para los que querían leer al aire libre o, simplemente, para sentarse un rato con los amigos. Iban pasando por ahí cuando Tomoyo vio a alguien sentado junto a un árbol con otros chicos. Ese alguien miraba fijamente a Sakura. La amatista no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que he querido preguntarte esto, pero ¿Cómo diablos te sacaste a Tetsu de encima? O sea, para haberte acosado por meses a pasar a no hablarte de un día para otro es simplemente asombroso y extraño.

Sakura se detuvo. Miró hacia donde estaba Tetsu, pero éste bajó la mirada. Llevaba meses sin pensar en esa noche. Demasiado tiempo sin preocuparse de los acosos de Tetsu. Demasiado tiempo desde que habló o supo algo de _él._

- No estoy segura – esquivó la pregunta de Tomoyo. Nunca le contó lo que pasó en la antigua casona a su amiga. Quedó entre Eriol y ella.

- ¿No estás segura? – repuso con asombro la amatista – Debiste haber hecho algo para que Tetsu dejara de molestarte. No es que me queje, claro, no le deseo a nadie tener que aguantar esa babosa, pero, si vas a mentirme, debes inventar algo mejor

- ¡No te estoy mintiendo! – refutó Sakura fingiendo lo mejor que pudo seguridad.

- Sakura, ¿Soy o no tu mejor amiga?

- Claro que eres mi mejor amiga.

- Entonces, como tu mejor amiga, ¿Crees que no sé cuando estás mintiendo? – La esmeralda sólo agachó la cabeza en respuesta – Eso pensé. Pero está bien, sino quieres decírmelo, lo respeto. Tendrás tus razones.

- Pero es que realmente no sé – Sakura miró a su amiga unos segundos y suspiró resignada – Ven, vamos a sentarnos. Hay algo que no te he contado.

- ¿Me debo preocupar?

- No, claro que no. O eso creo.

Se sentaron bajo un árbol cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca y Sakura le contó lo que pasó en la vieja casona meses atrás, a excepción del momento en que Shaoran la besó. Por alguna razón, le incomodaba contar eso, por lo que prefirió guardárselo. Para cuando llegó a la parte donde Tetsu la forzó para besarla, Tomoyo casi se levanta de donde estaba producto de la indignación, pero la esmeralda la detuvo relatándole como Shaoran la había salvado. Y como, también, la había decepcionado desde lo más hondo.

- No puedo creer que no me hayas contado esto – Tomoyo dijo mirando a Sakura aún con asombro – Te juro, si no es porque la pasaste realmente mal esa noche, me enojaría mucho contigo por no haberme contado.

- Es que sabía que me regañarías sea porque fui a esa casona o porque no te había llevado conmigo o lo que sea.

- Es cierto. Ir a ese lugar fue una pésima idea de tu parte. Y a Eriol, ¿Qué se le pasó por la cabeza para llevarte?

- Él estaba igual preocupado por Shaoran. Sabes que se hicieron buenos amigos.

- Da igual, Sakura, sigue siendo injustificable. Ese lugar es muy, muy peligroso. Escuché hace unos días atrás que encontraron a alguien muerto ahí.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó la esmeralda realmente sorprendida

- Sí. Una chica. Por lo que escuché, parece que la violaron y después la mataron.

- ¡Dios, eso es horrible! – Exclamó Sakura tapándose la boca con las manos.

- Claro que lo es. Lo último que supe fue que, después de que se haga la investigación del crimen, derribaran la casa.

- Yo no sabía.

- ¿Ves por qué fue una mala idea ir? Si veo a Shaoran, yo misma le agradeceré por haberte salvado de Tetsu.

- ¡Pero si fue por Shaoran que me metí en ese lugar!

- Sí, pero a diferencia tuya, Shaoran sí es capaz de sobrevivir en esa casona. Créeme, nadie se querría meter con Shaoran. Ni en esa casona ni en ningún lado.

- ¿Cómo diablos puedes asegurar eso? – Preguntó Sakura con escepticismo.

- Es cosa de verlo. Desde la primera vez que lo vi sabía que era alguien con el que no había que meterse. Exuda peligro por donde se le vea.

- ¿Y que tan peligroso podría ser él? Es simplemente una persona que depende de las drogas. Eso, a mis ojos, habla de una persona completamente débil – Sakura difería absolutamente de su amiga respecto a la visión que tenía del ambarino.

- Exacto. Ahí reside el problema. Si él ya es peligroso y extremadamente inteligente dependiendo de las drogas, ¿Te lo imaginas si estuviera en sus sanas facultades? En cierto modo lo admiro.

- ¡Tomoyo!

- Pero si es cierto. Sería un gran líder. Y, Sakura, no es que quiera justificarlo, pero dejar las drogas no es algo fácil. Gente muere en el intento

- ¿Y por qué tenía que mentirme? – Musitó la esmeralda con pena - ¿Por qué tenía que engañarme, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien?

- ¿Sabes, Sakura? Creo que eso es lo que realmente te duele. El que él te haya mentido, no el que siguiera con el vicio. Quizás, él te quería tanto que prefería hacerte feliz con una mentira que lastimarte con la verdad.

- Ya da igual. Desde esa noche que no le hablo. Creo que apenas lo he visto, y sólo a lo lejos.

- Que mal que todo haya terminado así – Se lamentó la amatista - Él era tu mejor amigo de infancia.

- Sí, pero todo acabo cuando se fue. Hay cosas que cambian y nosotros ya no podemos ser amigos. Somos demasiado distintos.

- Aunque hay algo que me da vueltas aún – Tomoyo fijó la mirada a lo lejos, a otro árbol, donde estaba el grupo de chicos - ¿Qué le habrá hecho Shaoran a Tetsu después de que te fuiste? Sea lo que sea, debió realmente haber asustado a Tetsu como para que nunca más se te haya acercado siquiera.

- ¿Y quién dijo que Shaoran hizo algo al respecto?

- ¡Pues, claro que debió haber hecho algo! Dijiste que él no se quiso ir con ustedes porque tenía asuntos que arreglar, ¿No?

- Sí, pero él volvió a la casa para seguir drogándose, Tomoyo

- ¿Y quién dijo que Shaoran hizo eso al volver a la casona? – Se burló la amatista – Tú no lo sabes. Y creo que no lo sabremos con certeza hasta que le preguntemos al mismo Shaoran. O a Tetsu, probablemente.

- Yo… Yo nunca había pensado en eso – Sakura agachó su cabeza pensativa – Siempre pensé que no quiso venir conmigo y Eriol porque quería seguir drogándose.

- O, quizás, tienes razón, Sakura, y Shaoran sí siguió drogándose. Pero toda historia tiene dos o más versiones, y esta no es la excepción.

Sakura guardó silencio por varios minutos. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en esa noche y hablar al respecto con su amiga le trajo recuerdos, preguntas e incertidumbre. Por primera vez se preguntó si había juzgado mal a su amigo. ¿Y sí realmente Shaoran volvió a la casona para sacar cuentas con Tetsu en vez de ir a buscar más drogas como ella creía? ¿Y sí, quizás, era tanto el vicio, que tratar de dejar la dependencia estaba más allá del control de Shaoran? Sakura no podía entender eso, pues ni siquiera fumaba, y no comprendía verdaderamente lo que era tener un vicio más allá de lo que había leído y visto.

¿Y si, puede ser, lo había abandonado cuando más la necesitaba? Por primera vez, el remordimiento inundó a la esmeralda.

- Mira quien está ahí – Tomoyo indicó con un gesto la entrada de la biblioteca y Sakura salió de sus pensamientos para ver a la causa de los mismos.

Shaoran salía del recinto con un bolso y un libro abierto en la mano. Leía mientras se alejaba. Como siempre, vestía con ropas oscuras, el pelo desordenado y el ceño fruncido. Para asombro de Sakura, lucía mejor que nunca. Pareciera que las drogas y los excesos en él tenían un efecto favorecedor, incluso juraría que había ganado más masa muscular. Simplemente, no era justo.

Mientras caminaba, Sakura pudo ver que una chica se le acercó al ambarino. La chica era muy risueña y muy bonita y alegremente se le acerco a Shaoran para decirle algo, a lo que el chico le sonrió. La esmeralda llevaba lo que pareciera siglos sin ver esa sonrisa en él. Finalmente, los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos mientras se alejaban.

Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a inundar a Sakura. Una sensación que no le gustó. ¿Era su idea o estaba celosa?

- Probablemente, si hubiéramos entrado a la biblioteca, nos hubiéramos encontrado con él – Comentó de forma casual Tomoyo – Si no querías verlo, Sakura, tuviste suerte de que viniéramos a sentarnos aquí en primera instancia.

- Sí, claro – respondió en forma automática Sakura sin prestar mucha atención realmente a las palabras de su amiga. No podía dejar de ver a Shaoran, que, ya para entonces, era una pequeña silueta a la distancia. Era una extraña casualidad, pensó con tristeza la esmeralda, que justo el día que se le ocurría hablar de él con alguien, lo viera también.

- Creo que es mejor que entremos a la biblioteca a buscar los libros que necesitamos – Tomoyo se paró y con unas palmaditas sacó la tierra que quedaba de sus pantalones - ¿Vamos?

- Está bien – En realidad, en la mente de Sakura, en ese momento estaba cualquier cosa menos bien.

* * *

Sakura estaba viviendo una verdadera batalla campal. En su mente, al menos.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que la esmeralda le contara lo que pasó en la vieja casona a Tomoyo y, realmente, estaba arrepentida de ello pues, desde esa tarde, Sakura no había podido parar de pensar en Shaoran.

Era como si, de repente, todo lo que reprimió en esos meses respecto a Shaoran, las preocupaciones, los pensamientos, los hechos, todos ellos chocaran en su mente para confundirla más y más.

¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo, tenía que volver a pensar en el ambarino?

Sabía que era egoísta, pero no quería pensar en él. Todo era mucho más fácil de ese modo. No quería pensar si seguía drogándose, no quería pensar si seguía yendo a fiestas, no quería pensar si se acostaba con una chica distinta cada noche (Y conociendo a Shaoran, él podría darse ese gusto) y, lo más importante, no quería pensar en los sentimientos que la invadían al pensar en él.

De todos esos sentimientos (Los que pasaban desde la nostalgia hasta odio), había dos en particular que afectaban más a la esmeralda que los otros. El primero, era la pena. Muchísima pena. Sakura se percató por primera vez en que, en todos esos meses en que estuvieron alejados uno del otro, Shaoran nunca trato de arreglar las cosas. Ninguna llamada, ningún intento de acercársele. Nada. ¿Tan insignificante era ella para él? Sakura pensaba que fue ella la que se había alejado de él cuando, en realidad, era Shaoran el que se había alejado de ella. Bonita forma de terminar su amistad, pensó irónica la esmeralda.

Y el segundo sentimiento que más le afectaba era la confusión. Todo lo que se refería a Shaoran confundía a Sakura en dimensiones que aún desconocía. Ya no sabía que es lo que quería. A ratos se sentaba en su cama, miraba el celular, y se animaba a llamar al ambarino aunque sea para preguntar como estaba. Sin embargo, minutos después, se arrepentía y se decía que era una estupidez.

Sakura ya ni siquiera sabía como calificar su relación. ¿Amistad? No, eso ya no era amistad. Los amigos no se abandonan ni se hacen daño. ¿Conocidos? Quizás, pero Sakura sabía que esa calificación no hacía justicia a todo lo que vivieron.

- ¿Estás segura que no tienes problema con esto? – le dijo el Sr. Kinomoto a su hija.

- Claro que no, como si fuera la primera vez que me dejan sola por un fin de semana – se burlo la esmeralda desde la puerta.

Este iba a ser un fin de semana solitario para Sakura. Su hermano desde hace ya dos años que se había mudado a su propio departamento en Tokyo, por lo que sólo quedaba Sakura y sus padres en la casa. Aún así, Fujitaka Kinomoto era un profesor de renombre, por lo que viajaba mucho a dar conferencias en distintas Universidades y su esposa normalmente lo acompañaba.

- A más tardar volveremos el martes en la mañana, ¿Si? – Se acerco Nadeshko a su hija para despedirse.

- Está bien. Llamen cuando lleguen – la esmeralda se despidió con un beso de su madre y minutos después vio a sus padres alejarse en el auto.

Sakura cerró la puerta tras de si. Realmente no le molestaba quedarse sola. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, cortesía de sus exámenes finales, que dudaba que se diera cuenta siquiera de como pasaban esos dos o tres días.

Ya se había decidido. No volvería a pensar más en Shaoran. Le costaría, lo sabía, pero no era justo que ella se desvelara pensando en su _ex – mejor amigo_ cuando las cosas ya estaban tan perdidas. Incluso, si no sacaba mal las cuentas, Shaoran en pocas semanas más volvería a Estados Unidos pues ya se acabaría el año de intercambio. Y, entonces, todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

Era tarde. Shaoran miró su reloj para ver como las manecillas indicaban las dos y media de la mañana. Sakura, lo más seguro, debía estar ya dormida. Caminó un poco hacia el costado y pudo ver que las luces estaban apagadas en su pieza. Era seguro entrar.

Invadir casas ajenas no era una novedad para el ambarino. Las amistades que hizo al llegar a Estados Unidos, si es que se le pueden llamar amigos a los pandilleros con los que Shaoran frecuentaba, hacían cosas peores. _Muchas_ peores cosas. Cosas de las que más de alguna vez Shaoran participó. A veces aún se asombraba de no haberse encontrado en algún callejón sangrando mientras miraba al cielo por última vez. Pero esos eran los códigos, o matabas o sobrevivías. Shaoran optó por lo último.

Las drogas, en un comienzo, sólo eran una forma de escapar. Aunque sea unos minutos. Tratar de olvidar como habían golpeado al viejo que dormía al lado del edificio 47, pretender que jamás le robó a la señora que iba a comprar comida a sus hijos. Imaginar que se encontraba en Tomoeda, con sus padres, con una vida normal y amigos comunes y corrientes. Dios, como odiaba su vida. Hubiera sido más fácil tirar del gatillo él mismo y ahorrarse toda esa farsa de vida.

Sin embargo, para el asombro de sus profesores, Shaoran era un alumno destacado. Matemáticas, física, química, biología… Incluso lenguaje y artes. No había asignatura donde el extranjero no resaltara. Y eso lo salvó de las calles y la cárcel, el futuro que de seguro le deparaba. El director del lugar habló con Ielan Li para informarle las aptitudes de su hijo y prepararon a Shaoran para entrar a la Universidad. Seis años después el decano de su facultad le felicitó por obtener la beca para irse al extranjero por un año. Shaoran no dudó en elegir Japón como destino.

Pero no todo era tan idílico. Por supuesto que no. Dejar las calles no fue fácil. Abandonar la pandilla lo fue aún más. Como recordatoria de su traición, Shaoran portaba dos grandes cicatrices en su dorso y costado. Las heridas sanaron a las semanas siguientes, pero los recuerdos, las pesadillas y las adicciones siguieron aún cuando vivía a kilómetros en un ambiente completamente distinto. Lo peor eran las drogas. Era adicto, lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que por dentro era aún peor que la mierda, pero, en realidad, no quería luchar contra la adicción. ¿Para qué? Él había visto lo peor de mundo y sabía que pertenecía a eso. No había nada en él rescatable.

Debía admitir que cuando llegó a Tomoeda la calidez que invadió su cuerpo casi lo aturde. Llevaba años sin sentir nada, sin ser nada, que sentirse algo humano era revelador. Observaba los edificios, las casas, los parques, la gente… Era tan surrealista que pensaba que en algún momento abriría los ojos y se volvería a encontrar mirando las líneas de cocaína en su baño.

Le gustaba su nueva Universidad. Era más pequeña de lo que era su Universidad en Estados Unidos, pero no se quejaba. A penas vio la biblioteca sabía que ese sería su edificio favorito. En esos momentos varios estudiantes se acercaron a observar a todos los alumnos de intercambio como si fueran animales exóticos, pero a él no le importó. Estaba demasiado feliz para quejarse.

Aún así, nada lo preparó para lo que se encontró ahí. Una mujer, pues definitivamente ya no era una niña, de ojos verdes y cabello color miel de a poco se le acercaba con pasos inseguros. Casi sus rodillas cedieron de la impresión. Sakura lo abrazaba. Su Sakura lo abrazaba. ¿Seguro que no estaba alucinando? ¿Se había drogado esa mañana? Pero era tan real… Y jamás se hubiera podido imaginar a una Sakura tan bella y llena de vida.

- Volviste… - Le susurró ella junto a su pecho. Él sólo atinó a abrazarla aún más fuerte pues no sabía que decir.

Su mundo cambió completamente. Había perdido tantas cosas en los últimos años de su vida que se aferraba a Sakura como un hombre se aferraba a la sombra en un desierto. Era extraño. Él había cambiado demasiado y ella seguía siendo la misma. Eran tan diferentes como lo pueden ser el día y la noche. Él quería perseverar eso. Por personas como Sakura valía la pena luchar contra este enfermo mundo.

Pero había un problema con eso. Él estaba tan o más enfermo que este mundo. A Sakura no le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que el que era su amigo no era más que un adicto, un cobarde que prefería perder la noción de estar vivo a enfrentar el presente.

Nunca había estado tan asustado o encolerizado como cuando encontró a Sakura en la casona. Él sabía que ella quería salvarlo del hoyo en el que estaba metido, pero la buena Sakura no sabía que luchaba contra algo imposible. Sakura debía salvar a Shaoran de sí mismo, y eso sólo el ambarino podía hacerlo. Para tranquilizar a su amiga, el chico fingió mucho tiempo haber dejado las adicciones. Ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en Sakura era lo más hermoso que alguien le había regalado. Nadie había luchado tanto por él como ella. Y, por supuesto, Shaoran tenía que arruinar eso.

Cuando Sakura se fue de la casona abandonándolo entre medio de todo ese caos, el dolor que cruzó su pecho fue aún más poderoso que cuando sus padres se separaron o las heridas producidas mientras estaba en la pandilla. Lo primero que hizo fue volver a la casona a moler a golpes a Tetsu. Después se dirigió a una de las piezas de atrás para inyectarse heroína. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba olvidar el dolor. Pero por alguna razón no encontró ninguna jeringa por lo que descartó la idea. En último lugar se dirigió a la casa de una de las tantas chicas que se le habían ofrecido a lo largo de esos meses. Una buena sesión de sexo debía ayudarle. Sin embargo, a penas comenzó a besar a la chica recordó el beso que le dio a Sakura y se sintió asqueado. Era físicamente imposible para él acostarse con alguna mujer, no cuando ya había probado el sabor de la esmeralda.

Mierda, Sakura lo había arruinado. El dolor, la desesperación, lo hizo caer aún más bajo de lo que ya estaba. Y se dio cuenta que ya no podía caer más bajo. No, a menos que quisiera matarse. ¿Era su idea, o se había enamorado de Sakura? Al darse cuenta de eso, Shaoran hizo lo que debió haber hecho años atrás; ayudarse a sí mismo.

Ahora, tras meses de batalla, días de locura donde hubiera dado su brazo derecho por una pastilla de LSD o cualquier otra droga, finalmente se decidía por enfrentarse a Sakura. O más o menos. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, en dos semanas más volvía a Estados Unidos y debía explicarle las cosas a Sakura. Sino lo hacía, sabía que se arrepentiría siempre.

Entonces, ¿Por qué entrar a hurtadillas a la casa de la chica? Simplemente porque Shaoran le temía más que a nada al rechazo de Sakura, al daño que podría producirle. Sakura le dijo que volviera a hablarle cuando él dejara las drogas y, si era honesto consigo mismo, aún se sentía un adicto, sólo que llevaba 2 meses sin probar alguna droga a excepción del cigarro. Estuvo semanas escribiendo cartas, explicándole a Sakura su vida y razones para hacer lo que hacía, pero nunca se armó de valor para enviarlas y terminaba rompiéndolas. Pero el reloj no espera a nadie y sabía que era ahora o nunca. Ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta. Pero necesitaba explicarse. No podía resistir el pensar que Sakura lo despreciaba. Eso sí acabaría matándolo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

... Y un día me acordé que tenía una cuenta fanfiction. Y, peor, me acordé que tenía cierta historia inconclusa. Ok, las explicaciones son varias. Ninguna realmente digan de contar, sólo una acomulación de ellas que me llevó a estar alejada de este mundo por... ¿2 años? Wow. Ahora, sí, lo sé, dije que este fic sería sólo de dos capítulos, pero este capítulo, como el anterior, iba a salir demsiado largo para mi gusto. Pero no se desesperen todavía... No van a tener que esperar 7 años más para leer el final. En realidad, este capítulo lo escribí como hace 6 meses atrás o más. El problema era que no quería subirlo hasta haber terminado de escribir el último capítulo (El que terminé hace dos semanas atrás, pero mi exámenes finales en la Universidad - porque sí, ya estoy en la Universidad xD - me quitaban todo el tiempo). No les prometo subir el final mañana, aún debo revisar ciertos detalles y faltas de ortografía (Lo que es inútil, por más que lea y lea, siempre encuentro faltas de ortografías nuevas ¬¬), pero yo creo que, a más tardar, el fin de semana lo subo.

El capítulo va dedicado a todo el que tuvo la paciencia y espero para poder leer el final de esta historia. Prometo que el capítulo final será mil veces más interesante que éste y, de pasada, más largo. Saludos a todo el que pase! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy en la responsabilidad de recordarles que este fic está en la categoría M, y no exáctamente por el vocabulario soez que se pueda encontrar, sino porque la historia contiene lemons, apples, cherries y todas las demás frutas que se les ocurran xD Después de la sugerente advertencia, pueden seguir leyendo :D

* * *

**Helden: Capítulo 3**

Eran la una de la mañana y no aguantaba más el sueño. Había estado toda la tarde trabajando en un ensayo por lo que ni siquiera había cenado. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a leer borroso, Sakura supo que ya era suficiente.

- Vamos, si aún te queda mañana para terminar – Se animó la chica a si misma mientras apagaba el notebook.

Se levantó a ver si las ventanas estaban cerradas y le puso seguro a la puerta de entrada y la de atrás. Después se preparó una taza de té mientras veía si había algo interesante en la televisión. No esperaba realmente encontrar nada atrayente, pero era una costumbre para ella hacer zapping antes de irse a la cama. Cuando estuvo a punto de apagarla, se encontró con una película que le gustaba mucho.

- No creo que me haga mal quedarme un rato a verla, ¿Verdad, Kero? – Le dijo a su mascota que estaba acostado a un lado de la mesa de centro.

Sakura tomó una manta, se sacó las pantuflas, y se acomodó en el sillón. Los primero 20 minutos estuvo muy concentrada en la película, pero después de a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos. La chica sabía que se iba a quedar dormida en cualquier momento, pero no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para dirigirse a su pieza, por lo que, cuando ya era inevitable, apagó la televisión, acomodó una almohada, y se durmió.

* * *

Las ventanas estaban cerradas, las puertas tenían seguro. Pero Shaoran por varios meses fue un ladrón experto y siempre había alguna forma de entrar. Rodeo la casa sigilosamente y se percató de que el auto no estaba. Eso significaba que los padres de Sakura no estaban. La chica más de alguna vez le había comentado que el señor Kinomoto hacía muchas conferencias y que su esposa lo acompañaba. También sabía que Touya ya no vivía ahí, sino en Tokyo. Incluso podía darse el caso de que Sakura se encontrara en la casa de Tomoyo esa noche. Todo se le estaba dando perfecto a Shaoran.

Finalmente se decidió por la ventana que daba al sótano. Si las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en ese hogar, ahí se encontraría la biblioteca del padre de Sakura. Con su navaja forzó el seguro y en pocos minutos ya se encontraba en el interior. Demasiado fácil.

Sakura se debía encontrar en el segundo piso. Su plan era pasar la carta por debajo de la puerta de la pieza de la chica, pero al revisar el cuarto de los señores Kinomoto y comprobar que realmente no estaban ahí, meditó en dejar mejor la carta en la cocina. Así no se arriesgaba a despertar a Sakura y, de pasada, él no se tentaba. Shaoran quería ver a Sakura. En realidad, lo anhelaba. Llevaba meses sin verla. Sólo pasaba lo estrictamente necesario en la Universidad y el resto del tiempo se dirigía al programa contra drogas. Pero, si la llegaba a despertar, todo este show no valdría la pena. Así que se guió por lo más práctico y se dirigió silenciosamente a la cocina.

La casa tenía ciertos cambios, pero nada realmente notable. Había cuadros nuevos y muebles que él antes no había visto pero, en general, era lo mismo. Al llegar a la cocina, Shaoran dejó la carta al lado del azúcar. Así, cuando Sakura fuera a tomar té en la mañana, la vería de inmediato. Por un segundo se le cruzó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que, en vez de Sakura, fueran sus padres los que vieran la carta primero en caso de que llegaran ese día temprano. Sin embargo, descartó la idea. Era sábado por la madrugada. Si los señores Kinomoto salieron por una conferencia, de seguro volverían el domingo.

Shaoran miró a su alrededor unos segundos. Le hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. En su infancia él pasó muchas tarde en ese lugar, comiendo la torta que el señor Kinomoto hacía y escuchando a su esposa tocar el órgano. Eran la familia ideal. Sin preocupaciones, con hijos perfectos y padres amorosos. Mientras que en su casa todo se derrumbaba. ¿Por qué en su familia no pudo haber sido igual?

Ya se estaba poniendo nostálgico otra vez. El ambarino sonrió ante lo patético de su situación y se dirigió de nuevo al sótano. No subiría a ver a Sakura. No estaba seguro de que es lo que haría. Infantilmente, al pasar junto a la escalera, dirigió su mirada hacia el lado contrario, hacia el living. Mejor hubiera visto las escaleras.

Apenas vio el bulto en el sillón se paralizó. Era demasiado grande para ser una mascota y, definitivamente, podía apreciar que respiraba. Su raciocinio le decía que siguiera adelante, pero sus pies no hicieron caso. Lentamente se acercó, olvidando incluso respirar. Fue hasta cuando se encontraba al lado del sillón que permitió al aire pasar a sus pulmones.

El rostro de Sakura se encontraba ladeado. Tenía ligeramente la boca abierta y respiraba hondamente. ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí? Shaoran se quedó hipnotizado observándola. El ambarino podría jurar que se encontraba aún más hermosa desde la última vez que la había visto. Su cabello había crecido un poco y sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un aspecto infantil. De repente Sakura se movió y Shaoran sintió su corazón detenerse. Sin embargo, la esmeralda sólo se movió para ponerse de espaldas, por lo que el chico pudo apreciar completamente su rostro.

Dios, se sentía tan derrotado. Como si después de correr por días y ver la línea de meta a metros, alguien pasara a su lado y le quitara el primer lugar. Shaoran sabía que esto pasaría si la veía. Necesitaba tocarla. Pasar sus manos por su cabello. Besarla hasta que ninguno supiera donde partía uno y terminaba el otro. Pero no podía. Era Sakura, después de todo. No podía simplemente darse esas libertades porque, justamente, la quería y respetaba.

Lo irónico de la situación era que nadie que conociera a Shaoran diría que él es alguien que respeta mucho a otras personas en verdad. Siempre hacía lo que quería, como quería y cuando quería. Sea en los estudios y, especialmente, con las mujeres. Si quería a una chica, simplemente iba por ella y la tenía. Tampoco es que las mujeres se negaran mucho, él sabía que llamaba la atención del sexo opuesto. Y ahora, cuando deseaba a esa chica dormida en el sillón más que a nada en el mundo, no podía.

Aparte, no había tenido relaciones con una mujer en varios meses. Temía que si la besaba no sería capaz de controlarse. No estaba seguro de si Sakura era virgen o no, pero tampoco quería tener un simple revolcón con ella o, peor, violarla.

Shaoran bajó la mirada, respiró hondo, y después miró hacia el patio. Debía irse. Por el bien de Sakura y por él mismo. Ya había hecho lo que debía hacer. Incluso vio a Sakura, lo que no estaba en sus planes iniciales. No podía haber salido todo mejor. Sin volver a ver a la esmeralda, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió finalmente al sótano.

Al llegar a la ventana, miró hacia atrás por última vez. Nunca más volvería a entrar esa casa. Sabía que era lo mejor para todos. Jamás volvería a escuchar a la señora Kinomoto tocar el órgano ni platicaría con el señor Kinomoto sobre arqueología. Y no volvería a hablar con Sakura otra vez. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella.

¿Y por él? ¿Qué era lo mejor para él? Sabía que cuando saliera de esa casa lo poco de humanidad que le quedaba se derrumbaría. Sería simplemente un cuerpo, un fantasma errante en ese mundo, sin verdaderas razones para existir. No es que fuera a suicidarse, no era de ese tipo, pero sería lo mismo que andar muerto en vida.

Siempre había sido así. Al separarse sus padres, él decidió irse con su madre porque ella se lo había suplicado cuando, en realidad, él quería irse con su padre de vuelta a China. Se fue a los Estados Unidos aguantando las lágrimas por dejar Tomoeda e hizo lo que pudo por adaptarse a su nuevo hogar sólo para satisfacer a su mamá. Aguantó humillaciones e hizo atrocidades sólo porque sabía que eso esperaban sus "amigos" de él. Se fue a la Universidad sólo porque el director de su Liceo estaría muy satisfecho de ver a uno de sus alumnos estudiando cursos superiores y no en la cárcel, como la mayoría de los jóvenes de ese establecimiento. En realidad, una de las pocas cosas que había hecho para su propia satisfacción fue elegir Japón como destino para su año de intercambio. Y ahora reprimía todos sus sentimientos para hacer feliz y dejar tranquila a Sakura.

¿Habría algún momento dónde fuera él el beneficiado? ¿Por qué debía ser él el infeliz y todos los demás felices? ¿No podía ser egoísta por un instante y no pensar en los demás sino en él mismo? A la mierda todo.

Rápidamente cerró la ventana del sótano y volvió al living sin tener mucho cuidado. Sakura aún dormía pacíficamente sin percatarse de nada. Y Shaoran lo supó. Sabía que si iba a ser egoísta aunque sea una vez en su vida, este era el momento indicado para hacerlo.

* * *

Sakura se sentía rara. Normalmente ella no soñaba con nada, en especial después de haber entrado a la Universidad. Y no es precisamente que ahora sí estuviera soñando, pero podía sentir cosas. Cosas intensas. Como si estuviera soñando. No, no como si estuviera soñando, sino como si estuviera despierta.

Era cálido. Sentía una calidez rodearla todo el cuerpo. Era poderoso, lo sabía porque no podía resistírsele. Aún más, era placentero. Era como si ella sintiera frío y de repente el sol saliera tras las nubes y la calentara. Se abrió a esa calidez. La hacía sentirse segura, vital, bella, dispuesta. La lujuria comenzó a inundar sus poros. La calidez la excitaba…

De golpe abrió los ojos. Quiso gritar pero no pudo. La boca de alguien más no se lo permitió. Sakura entró en pánico. Movió sus manos para golpearle y, cuando lo hizo, tocó el inmenso cuerpo que estaba sobre ella. Y le pareció familiar. De a poco pasó las manos por la espalda, respiró la fragancia que desprendía el extraño, y se relajó. Sin pensar, respondió el beso apegándose más. Sin entender el porqué, cómo y cuándo, Shaoran estaba sobre ella y se sentía demasiado aturdida como para hacer algo al respecto.

La última vez que él la besó, pese a haberla dejado atontada un tiempo, fue corto y en la situación más incómoda y molesta del mundo. Pero ahora, en su casa y con todo el tiempo para ellos, ese beso era completamente distinto. Era seductor y penetrante. Shaoran succionaba su lengua de forma pecaminosa, como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho con ella. Se sentía como si él la estuviera marcando, tratando de introducirse bajo la piel. Y Sakura no era capaz de detenerlo.

Respondió el beso con todos sus sentidos despiertos. Cuando Shaoran bajó sus labios hacia su cuello, Sakura lo alentó con su mano mientras jugaba con sus cabellos. De seguro en la mañana no sería capaz de darse una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, pero no quería pensar en eso. ¿Y si seguía soñando? Pues sería el mejor sueño húmedo que tendría en su vida, de seguro.

Por alguna razón que Sakura no entendía, no le parecía insólito todo esto. Llevaba meses sin tener a Shaoran cerca, y ni hablar del hecho de que él la estaba besando como si no hubiera mañana, pero no nacía en la esmeralda una sensación de rechazo o incomodidad. Lo había extrañado. Aún más en el último tiempo. La verdad era que, simplemente, todo estaba bien. Así ella lo sentía. Quizás no pensaba claramente porque se había despertado recién, pero su corazón e instintos eran claros en que prefería tener a Shaoran entre sus brazos a tenerlo lejos.

Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Shaoran besaba su clavícula, sus hombros, sus orejas, mejillas… Todo lo que estuviera al descubierto. Sus manos recorrían sus piernas, su abdomen, hasta llegar a sus pechos. ¿Cómo podía estar esto mal si se sentía tan bien? El ambarino volvió de nuevo a sus labios y Sakura respondió con más intensidad aún.

Shaoran se despegó de la chica y los dos se miraron. Pudo haber caído una bomba en la casa y ellos no se hubieran podido mover. Sakura no era capaz de leer los ojos del ambarino, pero sabía que sea lo que sea que él estuviera pensando o sintiendo, era poderoso. Lo podía sentir de esa manera. Shaoran volvió a bajar su cabeza, juntó sus labios con intensidad aunque sin moverlos. Apretó fuerte contra Sakura por varios segundos, y después se levantó.

Sakura sintió el frío calar hasta los huesos. Quería gritarle que no se fuera, que volviera a ella, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Shaoran la miró una última vez y la chica logró distinguir dolor y pena en su mirada. Sin decir nada, se dio vuelta y dejó el living.

En un efecto resorte, la chica se levantó y antes de que Shaoran alcanzara a llegar a la puerta logró interrumpirle el camino. Él se detuvo y Sakura lo miró un par de segundos. El ambarino miraba hacia el suelo apretando fuertemente los puños. Trataba de controlarse. Pero, cuando la esmeralda logró finalmente ver sus ojos, casi las lágrimas saltaron.

Ese era un Shaoran que jamás había visto antes. Era un Shaoran derrotado, perdido, solitario. Con la mirada le suplicaba que lo dejara irse. Y, sin embargo, el inconciente de Sakura le decía que no lo dejara ir. Que realmente él no quería irse.

- No – Susurró la chica. Él chico frunció el ceño – No puedo.

- ¿No puedes? – Preguntó el ambarino sin entender.

- Tú no te quieres ir.

- No lo compliques más – Shaoran la miró con tristeza – Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Y me aproveché de que estabas durmiendo. Abusé de ti y ni siquiera me arrepiento.

- No abusaste de mí – Sakura dijo firme, horrorizada ante la descripción de lo que acababa de pasar – Yo estaba ahí y te respondí. Lo quería, al igual que tú.

- Eso no lo hace mejor, Sakura. Entré a tu casa y me aproveché de ti mientras dormías, esos son los hechos.

- ¿Por qué lo quieres arruinar? – La chica pregunto lacrimosa - ¿Y por qué quieres huir?

- Tonta, ¿No te das cuenta? – Shaoran abrió los brazos y la miró abatido – Mírame. Soy la pesadilla de cualquier padre y la vergüenza de una madre. Mi pasado, estos últimos años, sólo se asemejan a una cloaca. ¿Y tú me preguntas porque huyo? Te estoy salvando de lo que puede ser el mayor error de tu vida. Tú trataste de ayudarme, de salvarme, pero nadie puede hacer eso por mí.

- No digas eso, tú sabes que no es así – las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la chica y se le acercó – Eres la persona más bondadosa y honorable que conozco.

- ¿Estás demente? – El ambarino le gritó enojado – ¡Sakura, baja de la nube en la que estás! No tienes idea de la persona que soy, de las cosas que he hecho. Si lo hicieras, incluso te sentirías asqueada de tocarme.

- No, no, no – La esmeralda negó con la cabeza – Sé que…

- ¡Basta! – Shaoran la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó – Maldita sea, ve la realidad. Tú nunca podrás salvarme del pozo en el que estoy y yo jamás seré redimido. Ahora, me debo ir – La empujo hacia un lado y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sakura comenzó a llorar abiertamente mientras se abrazaba a si misma apoyada contra la pared. Lloraba por él y por ella misma. Se sentía impotente y abandonada. ¿Por qué Shaoran no podía ver las cosas como ella las veía? Le rompía el corazón ver como él se iba derecho a su propia autodestrucción.

De repente, sintió unos brazos rodearla.

- No, por favor no. No lo soporto – Shaoran le susurró junto a su cabello – Ódiame si quieres, pero no llores de esta forma.

- No entiendo – Sakura trató de hablar mientras controlaba las lágrimas - ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Por qué prefieres irte? – El ambarino la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

- ¿Qué no quiero estar contigo? Estás totalmente demente – Y la besó. Pero esta vez Sakura sintió como las murallas, las que Shaoran había erigido para protegerse del mundo, caían al suelo.

La chica se colgó de él para no permitir que se vuelva a ir otra vez. No lo haría, no podía dejarlo partir sin dar una lucha. Las drogas casi se lo quitaron, pero él volvió a ella. Aún no estaba segura a qué se enfrentaba exactamente en esos momentos, si Shaoran seguía drogándose o si él se venía a despedir, pero no le iba a ganar.

El beso fue con locura, ya no eran delicados al tocarse. Sakura pasó sus piernas por las caderas de Shaoran y él la empujó hacia la pared. Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, ella le quitó la chaqueta que traía y pasó sus manos por debajo de su polera para poder sentirlo mejor. Él la agarraba de las nalgas mientras jugaba con sus labios.

- Llévame a mi pieza – Le susurró la esmeralda al chico.

Entre malabares y besos llegaron hasta la escalera, pero Shaoran, en cambio, giró hacia el living. Ahí lanzó a Sakura al sofá y se puso sobre ella. No era exactamente el lugar más cómodo, pero a Sakura no le importaba. Estaba demasiado enfocada sintiendo y tocando al ambarino.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Sakura se encontró con la escena más erótica que hubiera visto en su vida. Shaoran se había quitado su polera, la de ella y sus sostenes, para después chupar uno de sus pechos con avidez. La chica jamás pensó que podría llegar a sentir tanto placer sólo con esa acción. O quizás era tan delicioso porque era Shaoran el que lo hacía.

Sakura, sin ser muy conciente de ello, jugaba con los cabellos de Shaoran y lo impulsaba a que siguiera besando su cuerpo. De a poco el ambarino fue bajando hasta su cintura para seguir con sus caderas. El cuerpo de Sakura se movía bajo el impulso de esas caricias, sin poder controlarlo. Era como si fuera una marioneta al servicio de Shaoran. Y ella gustosa se dejaba llevar.

Para cuando volvió a salir de la nebulosa en la que estaba, Shaoran ya le había quitado sus pantalones y ropa interior. El ambarino la observaba como si no quisiera perderse detalle de su cuerpo. Le fue inevitable a Sakura el sonrojarse.

- Nunca había visto a una mujer sonrojarse por completo – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa torcida

- No es chistoso – Sakura desvió la mirada y trató de taparse con sus manos. Sin embargo, Shaoran la detuvo.

- No lo hagas – Su mirada era seria – No te avergüences. Eres demasiado hermosa para eso.

Por varios segundos Sakura no creyó lo que escuchó. ¿Shaoran la había llamado hermosa? No tenía idea de cuales eran exactamente los sentimientos del chico hacia ella, pero al menos sabía que él la deseaba. Y no había mayor afrodisíaco que ese.

Shaoran volvió a acercarse a Sakura y la besó con mayor intensidad, si eso era siquiera posible. Por ningún momento la chica se preguntó lo absurdo de la situación ni el porqué su cuerpo se dejaba tocar de esta forma con un extraño. Porque, pese a todo, Shaoran era un extraño. Quizás era justamente eso lo que hacía todo tan excitante.

De a poco el ambarino fue de nuevo bajando por el cuerpo de Sakura, saboreando cada curva que se encontraba. Hacía rato ya que se había dejado de cuestionar si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto o no. Sólo importaba que la chica quería esto, tanto o más que él.

Para cuando Sakura sintió el aliento de Shaoran en sus muslos, se envaró. Eso no lo esperaba. ¿Acaso el iba… ahí?

- No, espera – La voz de Sakura era una mezcla de sorpresa y escepticismo. Shaoran levantó la mirada.

- Te juro que si no te gusta, o te asusta, me detengo.

- Pero… - La chica meditaba sus argumentos, sin encontrar uno lo suficientemente bueno como para detenerlo.

- Bien, mientras lo piensas… - Y se hundió entre sus piernas.

¿Sakura había pensado que antes no tenía control de su cuerpo? No tenía idea. Ni siquiera era capaz de controlar los suspiros provocados por el placer que emanaban de su garganta. Sus caderas no paraban de moverse. Trataba de aferrarse a algo que la sujetara, pero nada parecía ser lo suficientemente firme.

Era surrealista, ver esa cabeza oscura en su entrepierna. Se sentía como si fuera un sacrificio y Shaoran fuera a devorarla por completo. Incluso el darse cuenta que el chico aún permanecía con la mitad de su ropa puesta hizo que la escena fuera aún más libidinosa.

A los pocos minutos Sakura ya podía sentir como el ardor se aglomeraba en la parte baja de su estómago. Necesitaba algo, alcanzar un no se qué, pero no sabía como. Por más que se moviera, necesitaba que Shaoran la ayudara. Se lo pedía con todo su cuerpo y con sus gemidos.

- Por favor… - Alcanzó a susurrar antes de que el ambarino aumentara la intensidad.

La respiración de Sakura fue aumentando más y más. Shaoran la había escuchado. Así que simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las olas de placer que inundaron cada poro de su piel. Tenía una noción de haber gritado, pero el orgasmo la aturdió de tal manera que le costaba tener noción del tiempo o de lo real. Para cuando volvió en si, Shaoran estaba encima de ella con la cara apoyada en su pecho. Sakura podía sentir su respiración agitada, sabía que estaba excitado.

- ¿Me llevarás ahora a mi pieza? – Dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

- ¿Vas a volver a arriesgar tu virginidad? – Murmuró Shaoran tratando de controlarse. Sakura levantó la cabeza y lo miró choqueada.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – El chico levantó su mirada y la observó serio.

- Tú me lo dijiste.

- ¡Yo no te lo dije! – Sakura se apoyó en sus codos asombrada – Lo recordaría.

- Mi inocente Sakura – Shaoran sonrió – Me lo dijiste todo el tiempo en los últimos minutos. ¿No te diste cuenta?

- ¿En los últimos minutos? No entiendo.

- Todo en ti emana inocencia, Sakura. La forma en que me tocaste, o el como te entregaste. Tú nunca te has acostado con alguien antes, estoy seguro.

- No puedes estar seguro – Sakura sabía que Shaoran tenía razón, pero su terquedad pudo más. No podía ser tan fácil que él se diera cuenta que era virgen, ¿Verdad?

- Entonces, ¿Estás dispuesta a que lo compruebe? Porque si subo a tu pieza, no hay vuelta atrás. Y no me arrepentiré más tarde.

- ¿Ese es un desafío? – La chica lo miró levantando una ceja.

No obtuvo respuesta. Shaoran simplemente se levantó y tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos. En menos de un minuto ya estaban los dos en la cama de la chica besándose. Bien, al diablo con lo de la virginidad, pensó Sakura. No es que realmente le importara, en todo caso. En realidad, la razón por la que jamás se había acostado con su anterior novio fue simplemente porque no quiso, jamás le apeteció. Pero con Shaoran sí. Con él quería eso y mucho más.

Shaoran ya se había quitado los pantalones y su ropa interior y Sakura pudo sentir sus piernas en contraste con las de ella. También pudo observar su cuerpo. Músculos y cicatrices se mezclaban en su pecho y espalda. ¿Qué le habían hecho? Sakura tocaba y besaba cada cicatriz con delicadeza, como si quiera borrar cada uno de ellos del lastimado cuerpo de Shaoran

De repente, la chica sintió como Shaoran se alejaba un poco de ella y sacaba un condón de sus pantalones.

- ¿Siempre estás preparado? – Sakura comentó con una sonrisa

- Siempre – Y volvió a ponerse arriba de la chica.

* * *

Ya había amanecido. Sakura podía sentir el sol en su rostro. Y, lo más importante, los brazos de Shaoran rodearla.

Si no fuera porque él aún se encontraba en su cama y, de pasada, porque ella estaba desnuda, no hubiera creído todo lo que pasó ayer. Necesitaba hablar con Shaoran, preguntarle que había pasado, el porqué del que él estuviera ahí. Pero también necesitaba pensar. Literalmente, se había acostado con su mejor amigo de infancia, al que no había visto en varios meses, sin siquiera dudarlo. ¿Eso fue valentía o estupidez?

Con cuidado Sakura salió de la cama, sin despertar al chico. Tomó un sweater que le quedaba algo grande y se puso ropa interior. Iría por un té y le traería una taza a Shaoran también. Seguro que los dos lo necesitaban.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras y vio el living, sonrió con malicia. Jamás volvería a ver el sofá de la misma manera. Siempre le traería recuerdos de lo que Shaoran hizo sentir en ella. Al llegar a la cocina calentó agua y busco dos tazas. Tal vez Shaoran quisiera café, pensó Sakura, por lo que buscó una bandeja. Tomo dos bolsitas de té, el tarro con café y unos pastelitos que su papá había hecho antes de irse. Demoró un poco al buscar el azucarero, no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar, hasta que la encontró al lado de la panera. Y, de pasada, encontró una carta ahí.

Sakura no recordaba haber dejado nada en la cocina. Tomó la carta y se dirigió a la oficina de su papá. De seguro era de él y la dejó olvidada ahí. Sin embargo, al examinarla mejor, se detuvo en seco. Estaba dirigida a ella.

Sin entender mucho, la chica abrió el sobre.

* * *

Las noches para Shaoran nunca son relajantes. Sus demonios despiertan, sus más profundos anhelos lo atormentan. Y en la mañana era aún peor. El cigarro era un pobre sustituto de la cocaína matutina que solía tener. Pero no esa mañana.

Sakura no estaba a su lado, pero sentía su aroma en todas partes. Eso era mejor que cualquier droga que hubiera probado antes. No estaba a su lado, pero sentía la tetera sonar. Esa era una buena señal, ¿No? Si ella se hubiera lamentado algo ya lo hubiera echado de la casa. De seguro estaba haciendo el desayuno.

El ambarino se levantó de la cama, se puso sus pantalones y bajó hacia la cocina. Debía aclarar varias cosas, partiendo por lo de que él hubiera entrado a la casa no por la puerta exactamente. Pero sus argumentos y explicaciones dejaron de ser importantes al encontrar a Sakura llorando desconsoladamente en la mesa del comedor.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Shaoran fue que Sakura se arrepentía enormemente de lo que pasó entre ellos. Y fiel a lo que había dicho, él no se arrepentía de nada. ¿Cómo iba a disculparse si no lo sentía? Mentir sería fácil, pero no con Sakura. No otra vez.

- Sakura – Susurró Shaoran, aunque la chica sí alcanzó a escucharlo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – La chica levantó su mirada y sus ojos empañados hicieron que viera borroso - ¿Por qué no me explicaste lo que pasó? ¿Lo que ellos te hicieron?

- ¿De qué diablo estás hablando? – Preguntó el ambarino extrañado. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos esas preguntas. Sin embargo, entendió todo cuando vio su carta abierta en la mesa.

- La leíste – Dijo con tono neutro Shaoran.

- Por supuesto que la leí. Iba dirigida hacia mí, ¿No? – Ironizó Sakura, para después levantarse y acercarse al chico – ¿Por qué no me contaste antes todo lo que había pasado? ¡Hiciste que pensara lo peor de ti!

- No es algo que vaya contando todos los días, ¿Sabes? Nunca he sido el tipo de personas que cuenta sus cosas a los demás.

- ¿Igual cómo cuando me dijiste que tus padres se divorciaban y yo no entendía nada? ¿Esto es lo mismo?

- ¿Y qué mierda tiene que ver ese tema con todo esto? – Preguntó molesto Shaoran.

- ¡Todo! ¡Maldita sea, nunca dices nada! – Sakura igual se había enojado – Tú sólo sufres en silencio y sueltas la bomba cuando ya nadie puede ayudarte.

- No necesito ayuda, ya te lo he dicho – "Mentiroso", se recriminó mentalmente el ambarino.

- Claro, muchas gracias. Apártame del camino y déjame a mí a un lado mientras veo como te autodestruyes – Sakura lo rodeo y se dirigió a su pieza – Ese es más tu estilo, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Por qué no quieres entender, Sakura, que si te alejo de mí es por tu bien? ¿Qué no debes estar con alguien como yo? – Shaoran le siguió los pasos a la chica.

- ¡Mentiroso! Si querías alejarte lo hubieras hecho. Me hubieras dejado esa carta y te hubieras ido. ¡Pero no lo hiciste! – La chica se acercó a su closet y sacó unos pantalones - ¿Por qué dices algo y después haces otra cosa? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- ¡Todo! – Shaoran gritó desde el marco de la puerta. Sakura lentamente se dio vuelta con una expresión escéptica – O sea… - El chico trató de buscar las palabras correctas, pero nada venía a su cabeza – Estoy cansado. Cansado de complacer a las personas, de guardar silencio para no molestar a los demás. Así me criaron y así me desenvuelvo con el resto.

- Pero no debes guardar silencio conmigo, Shaoran – Dijo con voz lastimosa la chica – Tú sabes que no.

- ¿Te das cuenta? Sólo tú me dirías algo así. Nadie más lo ha hecho. Y nadie más lo haría – El ambarino se acercó a Sakura y tomó su rostro entre sus manos – Me alejo de ti porque me importas demasiado. Yo tan sólo drenaría lo bueno de ti. Te quiero, pero no voy a mantenerte cerca de mí para ver eso.

- Yo igual te quiero, pero…

- No, no – Shaoran bajó los brazos y miró al suelo – Tú no me quieres como yo te quiero. Esto ya no es amistad. Te confundo, pero no es lo mismo.

- ¿Te había dicho ya que odio esa afición tuya de adivinar todo lo relacionado conmigo? – Refunfuñó la chica cruzando los brazos.

- Te conozco, eso es todo.

Sakura miró al hombre que tenía enfrente y su corazón se llenó de ternura. ¡Qué espécimen más raro era! Siempre había sido distinto a los otros, a todos los demás. Shaoran tenía razón, ella lo quería, pero no sabía si lo amaba. Lo confundía, y probablemente siempre lo haría, pero el haberse acostado con él no aclaraba las cosas. Sólo las empeoraba.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? – Preguntó la chica. Shaoran la observó varios minutos antes de responder.

- Ayer realmente pensaba irme y no volver nunca más. Después de todo lo que pasó, no sé que diablos hacer.

- Te podrías quedar aquí…

- Sakura, estoy permanentemente luchando contra mis demonios. En los últimos meses la privación de las drogas me ha estado volviendo loco. Menos mal que estudio algo complicado para poder distraer mi mente, pero no todos los días son fáciles.

- Me alegro al menos que estés luchando contra eso – Sonrió Sakura.

- No lo hago por mí. Debes saber eso – Shaoran la miró profundamente.

- Pero no debes hacerlo por mí. En poco tiempo volverás a Estados Unidos – De repente, el aire se volvió más espeso.

Eso era algo de lo que se había olvidado Sakura. La garganta se le apretó, dificultándole respirar. Por algunas horas sintió que Shaoran se quedaría toda la vida con ella ahí, a su lado. Pero las cosas eran más complicadas. Ella siempre supo que él volvería a Estados Unidos ¿Por qué le dolía tanto entonces? Le quedaba apenas un año al ambarino para terminar su carrera, ella no podía ser tan egoísta y pedirle que deje todo eso a cambio de quedarse en Tomoeda.

- Seguirás con los tratamientos para dejar las drogas allá, ¿No es cierto? – Preguntó Sakura con un tono triste, mirando al suelo.

- Sí – Shaoran volvió a levantarle el rostro – Mírame.

- Me va a doler volver a verte partir otra vez, eso es todo – Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a empañarse.

- Me vas a dejar enamorarte, ¿Verdad? – Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada y extrañada ante esa pregunta. Sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba.

- Te va a costar desde la distancia, creo – Dijo la esmeralda con tono bromista, aunque no vio sonrisa alguna por parte de Shaoran.

- ¿Me vas a dejar sí o no? – El tono era serio.

- Dudo que pueda negarme, ya estoy confundida, ¿Sabes?

- ¿Y serías capaz de esperarme dos a tres meses?

- Shaoran, aún te queda un año de estudios, sin contar las prácticas. No te vería en al menos 10 meses más.

- No es tan así. Con mis calificaciones puedo trasladarme permanentemente a la Universidad que quiera, mientras tenga consorcio con la Universidad en la que estudio. Y ya sabes que la Universidad de Tomoeda sí la tiene.

- ¿Realmente puedes hacer eso? – Las esperanzas de Sakura comenzaron a crecer en su pecho.

- Sí, pero me va a tomar un tiempo – Shaoran se alejo de la chica unos pasos y pasó sus manos por su cabeza, desordenando aún más su cabello – No debería hacerlo, pero no soy tan estúpido para dejarte ir si tú me das la más mínima oportunidad. No soy una persona fácil, nunca lo he sido, y probablemente me vas a odiar cuando mi pasado te alcance…

- ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas que las cosas pasen y dejas de torturarte? – Lo interrumpió Sakura – Yo estoy dispuesta a que esto resulte, pero si te recriminas en cada segundo lo mala persona que eres; lo que no eres, por si acaso, entonces realmente no va a funcionar.

Shaoran sonrió por segunda vez esa mañana. Había subestimado a Sakura. Pensaba que su sórdido mundo la destruiría, pero ella era mucho más fuerte y valiente que él. Sus demonios no se irían fácilmente, pero Sakura estaba más dispuesta a luchar contra ellos de lo que él estaba. No, no iba dejarla escapar por una segunda vez. Al menos se lo había advertido unas mil veces, lo que le serviría de consuela en una futura discusión. La que solucionaría sin problemas en la cama. Casi ríe ante esa perspectiva.

- Realmente te adoro – Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y la besó profundamente, para después volver a llevarla a la cama.

- Así que después de todo sí me quedé con mi héroe de infancia – Susurró la chica al separase de él para tomar aire.

- No, mi bella Sakura. Tú siempre fuiste la heroína – Y volvió a besarla.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Estaba re leyendo Bajo mi paraguas/Bajo su paraguas y me acabo de dar cuenta de dos cosas: Uno, tengo una tendencia a ambientar mis historias tarde en la noche (¿Será por qué escribo de noche?) y dos, normalmente termino mis fics con besos. Así que para alguna futura historia que escriba trataré de evitar esas dos cosas (En la medida posible... Vamos, ¿Quién no ama los besos entre Shaoran y Sakura?)

Sin mentir, escribí como 4 finales para esta historia, sin contar todos los finales que se quedaron en mi cabeza. Incluso en uno de los finales que escribí maté a Shaoran, pero me arrepentí después (Eso será para otro fic, supongo) Después de meditarlo un tiempo, me quedé con el final más romántico a mi paracer. Respecto al lemon, iba a escribir lo que pasó en la pieza con lujo de detalle, pero me pareció ya demasiado. Tampoco iba a hacer que el capítulo girara en torno a eso, ¿O no?

Y creo que ahora se caerá el cielo porque por fin esta historia está completa. Espero que les haya gustado fic, en especial después de todo el tiempo de espera (Refiriéndome en específico a los que leyeron el primer capítulo hace más de dos años atrás) Y a los que leen esta historia por primera vez ahora, muchas gracias igualmente, me es siempre un honor que le den una oprtunidad a las historias que escribo.

Saludos a todos y hasta una próxima oportunidad! :D

PD: Este es la primera vez que estoy feliz de terminar un fic, normalmente siempre me da pena xD

**14 de febrero de 2012**: Estuve arreglando algunas faltas de ortografía y/o semántica. Gracias a todos los que han agregado este fic a sus favoritos! =)


End file.
